


Spiderman: Head of R&D

by Sherrinford_Silanous_Alex



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), James Bond (Craig movies), Merlin (TV), Mission: Impossible (Movies), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Bourne Identity (2002)
Genre: Aaron and William and Clint are triplets, All Holmes are mutants, All Holmes children are telepaths of some variety, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Aunt May Dies, Clint Barton is a Holmes, Elementals, Emapths, F/M, Genius Peter Parker, Head of MI6! Peter, Intern Peter Parker, M/M, Magic, Protective! Q branch members, Protective! Sherrinford, Pyrokenics, Q and Merlin are twins, Stephen Strange is a Holmes, Stephen and Sherlock are identical twins, Technopaths, Teen! Sherrinford, genius merlin, speedster, telepaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrinford_Silanous_Alex/pseuds/Sherrinford_Silanous_Alex
Summary: Aunt May dies and Peter is left alone. Peter then moves to London with a friend and gets a job. This is his redemption and finding himself story...Peter was the personal intern to Tony Stark and thereby the Avengers. They do not know that Peter is Spiderman and things later go to hell...





	1. Lost without you

Peter Parker looked ahead in horror. He had ripped off his suit before heading in the direction of the apartment block. Upon opening the door, he froze. Slowly, he sank to the floor, sobbing. In front of him was Aunt May laying face up as if she had fallen backwards. Her face was littered with bruises and across her face sat a slash, blood still pouring out. The cut ran from her forehead, diagonally across her left eye and ended precariously near her nose. With tears running down Peter’s face, he began to take in account her body. This too was littered in bruises but there was a notable difference. In her abdomen sat a bullet hole wound. It finally hit Peter. He was alone…

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

“Hello. Peter Parker? I’m Officer Sam. It seems that your aunt has dead due to a home invasion about half an hour ago. Do you have any other relatives?” The man asked.

“No. She was the last one.” Peter replied, shaking.

“Okay, son. Do you has anyone to call?” The officer asked, crouching down to comfort Peter. Peter nodded and walked slowly to his bedroom to call a friend.

_Ring. Ring. Riiiiiiiiing._

“Hello. Ford speaking.” A sleepy voice answered.

“Ford,” Peter stuttered.

“Peter. What’s wrong?” Ford had shot awake. With this, ALPHA, Ford’s AI, contacted Siger Holmes. Ford’s father walked in, groggy and confused.

“Aunt M-M-May is gone.” Ford’s eyes widened at the statement and placed the call on speaker so her father could hear.

“What? How did May die?”

“Home invasion. Can I stay with you now?” Peter trembled.

“Of course Peter. You are like my other son. Ford will go and get you now.”

“Now, Now? It’s what? 1 in the morning.” Ford whined before saying, “But I am coming. Where are you right now?” 

“At home. Please come and get me.” With this, Ford disappeared from her bedroom and appeared right outside Peter’s house. With a timid knock, Ford walked through the door. Upon seeing May’s lifeless body, Ford’s eyes widened and she ran to Peter’s room. Hearing footsteps, Peter spun round. Locking eyes with Ford, he ran into her open reached arms and broke down. The officer walked towards the pair and Ford turned slightly to talk to him.

“Are you here to talk him to stay with you?”

“Yes and he will no longer need to be placed in foster care. My family is willing to take him in permanently.” With a nod from Officer Sam, Ford manoeuvred Peter out of the front door and into the adjacent alleyway. From there, Ford and Peter teleported into Ford’s bedroom, which had an extra double bed for Peter. After placing Peter into his bed carefully, Ford exited the room to meet her father in the study.

“How is he?” Siger questioned once the door was closed. Upon designing the house, Ford, Merlin, Q and Siger had made sure to soundproof the walls.

“Exhausted, father. I think we need to keep Peter here.” Ford replied and Siger nodded in agreement. With a single command, ALPHA had called Clint and Benedict to inform them of the incident.

“Father. What is the problem?” The two in question asked.

“May Parker has just passed away. Peter is now staying here in the Holmes Manor along with your brother, Ford.” Siger answered. There was a deathly silence as the two began to process what that meant. The two adored Peter as he had interned for them at the Avengers Tower by mistake.

“Will he no longer work as Stark’s personal intern then?”

“No. Although I do have a job for him here.” Ford piped up. After this, Clint and Benedict hung up. Siger and Ford went to their respective rooms and sleep through until morning. What was waiting for them in the morning however was unlike anything seen before.

Siger and Violet had fallen out of bed at the sudden noise while Ford had simply buried her head in her pillow. What had woken them up? Well, Peter had woken up at 6am British time and was bored. He looked around the room and caught a glimpse of Ford bass guitar. Creeping towards it, he ran his fingers across the strings and began to play.

“Rain hits hard on the door tonight  
Whispers in the wind, there's a wolf outside  
Tryna stay together but I'm terrified  
Asking, are you coming back again?  
'Cause I can't rock all the last words we spoke  
Broken up, lying on your telephone  
Holding back tears as I start to choke  
Asking, are you coming back again?

Tell me, are you coming back again?  
Tell me, are you coming back again?  
I need to know, will these nightmares end?  
Tell me, are you coming back again?

The sound of your torture is bringing us pain  
The weight on my shoulders I know I can't take  
Cry out, we will hear you  
Cry out so you can find your way back home  
Soon you'll find your way back home

Sitting here flicking through photographs  
Tryna figure out just where you're at  
Haven't heard from you, I don't understand  
Are you coming back again?  
Getting more and more nervous as the seconds pass  
Pour another beer in my dirty glass  
Searching for a hope but it's fading fast  
Are you coming back again?

The sound of your torture is bringing us pain  
The weight on my shoulders I know I can't take  
Cry out, we will hear you  
Cry out so you can find your way back home  
Can you find your way back home?

Tell me, are you coming back again?  
Tell me, are you coming back again?  
I need to know, will these nightmares end?  
Tell me, are you coming back again?

The sound of your torture is bringing us pain  
The weight on my shoulders I know I can't take  
Cry out, we will hear you  
Cry out, we will be near you  
The sound of your torture is bringing us pain  
The weight on my shoulders I know I can't take  
Cry out, we will hear you  
Cry out so you can find your way back home  
You can find your way back home”

All resident jolted awake due to the shear amount of pain they could feel through the song. While Siger was not an empath, as a telepath he could feel all the pain. As Ford could not go back to sleep, she simply went behind Peter and hugged him. Peter broke out of his trance with this physical contact, as Ford was known to despise hugs.

“I’ve just resigned from Avengers Tower but I need something to do.” Peter spoke as he leaned into the hug.

“How about this? You come and work with Merlin, Q and I. We could always have help trying to deal with Q-Branch and R&D.” Ford suggested. Peter slowly agreed but Ford was still not done.

“Can we tell my brothers, who are Avengers, you’re Spiderman? I swear they will not tell anyone least of all Stark.” Peter contemplated this and nodded in defeat. With this, Ford told ALPHA to call Clint and Benedict.

“Peter! Are you okay?” The two asked. They were answered with a simple nod. Peter turned to Ford in confusion.

“Clint and Stephen are your brothers?”

“Yes but Stephen is not his real name. His name is actually Benedict. But anyway you still have to tell them.” Ford replied, rolling her eyes. Clint and Benedict looked back at Peter in bemusement. They thought they knew Peter. Unable to approach the subject gently, Peter blurted out.

“I’m Spiderman.” Clint and Benedict froze before nodding in acknowledgement. It seemed so obvious. The snark and injuries were exactly the same.

“By the way Lint and Benny. Peter is now the new head of R&D in MI6 called L. It has all been finalised with Uncle Gareth. Okay, bye!” With this, the call was cut off. Leave it with Ford to deal with the fatal blow.


	2. First and last days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has his first days of work in MI6 and Tony has to deal with the last day of Peter as an intern.

Buildings stood before him. Well, rather moved around him. With all windows in the BMW 3 series open, Peter watched in fascination. He could not believe he'd be working there until his dream was crushed with a single turn. The car turned into a structure which had two armed guards before it and the gate opened and closed behind them. The car manoeuvred through the sewer like structure before stopping at a large steel door with more armed guards. Stepping out of the vehicle, Peter began to shrink at the size before Ford exited the car. The two walked through the door and the adjacent corridors and Peter looked around in awe.

The branch was full of computers and labs with the agents working in overtime. At the arrival of Ford and Peter, all agents in R&D swivelled in shock. Peter tried to shrink behind Ford but she refused to let him do that. 

"R&D, meet your new head, L." Ford spoke, glancing around the room. As she said this, she pushed Peter forwards and he stumbled, trying to regain his balance.

"Actually, S. They can call me Peter." He replied, taking in account the dirty looks the agents were giving him. With a final look, Peter walked down into the labs and began looking at all the work. Within hours, Peter had aided all the agents, with how to make exploding pens to shield umbrellas. Ford watched this happened on the screen in her office and smirked. Peter will fit right in here. 

A few days later, Peter felt the new family he made in MI6 was going to crumble down. It all began with a news article on both Sky news and BBC news. 

_"In other news, Tony Stark makes a public announcement about the resignation of his personal intern, Peter Parker. Stark described Peter as an actual genius with a big brain and even bigger heart. Reports have even come from not only the Avengers but the CEO of Stark Industries, Miss Pepper Potts. They have send this message..."_

_"Peter, we don't know why you left but we need you to come back. Because of you, the Avengers have become even closer, verging on becoming a family. You have made both Bruce and Tony so happy with your genius and we miss you so much. So please contact us to get the job back as Tony will never be able to find a better intern than you."_

_"So a child genius who worked with the Avengers has gone missing. The only things we know about him is that he is from Queens and that he goes to school at Midtown High. And in other news, Spiderman has not been seen for 5 days. The question on everyone's mind is where is our friendly neighbourhood Spiderman?"_

Peter froze while he was being driven to R&D. Peter felt as if the worst was yet to come and man, was he right. Walking into R&D, two of his good friends Lexi and Jay were standing in front of his desk, arms crossed. Peter gulped in fear and felt their eyes burned him. Logging into his computer, he heard Jay say something that made his heart jump into his throat. 

"So Parker. How are you this fine morning? I mean it is not hard to swing by the cafe in the morning to eat." Peter froze before turning around in shock.

"I'm sure I never told you my surname."

"No you didn't." Lexi replied before leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Like you didn't tell any of us that you are Spiderman."

Peter's eyes widened in horror. His hands began to tremble and his eyes began to water. Lexi and Jay looked at each other in shock before grabbing him and placing him inside his official office. 

"Peter. Calm down. We all know. We have always known." Lexi tries to sooth him. Instead it had the opposite effect. Peter began to shiver and hands trembled even more. 

"Crap. Peter, mate. We don't care. We were just," Jay bent down in front of the trembling teen.

"Idiots." Ford finished as she walked in. " _Peter, they love you like a brother. They are not going to hurt you._ "

Peter glanced around the room and spotted the bass sitting conveniently in the corner of the room. Peter walked up to it and checked the tuning. It was perfect. 

"About time for anyone telling you off for all your deeds  
No sign the roaring thunder stopped in cold to read  
No time  
Get mine and make no excuses waste of precious breath  
No time  
The sun shines on everyone, everyone love yourself to death

So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go  
You'll never be loved till you've made your own  
You gotta face up, you gotta get yours  
You never know the top till you get too low

A son of a stepfather  
A son of a  
I'm so sorry  
A son of a stepfather  
A son of a  
I'm so sorry

No lies and no deceiving, that is what he loves  
I keep tryin' to conceive that death is from above  
No time  
I get by and make no excuses waste of precious breath  
No time  
The sun shines on everyone, everyone love yourself to death 

So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go  
You'll never be loved till you've made your own  
You gotta face up, you gotta get yours  
You never know the top till you get too low

A son of a stepfather  
A son of a  
I'm so sorry  
A son of a stepfather  
A son of a  
I'm so sorry

Life isn't always what you think it'd be  
Turn your head for one second and the tables turn  
And I know, I know that I did you wrong  
But will you trust me when I say that I'll  
Make it up to you somehow, somehow

So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go  
You'll never be loved till you've made your own  
You gotta face up, you gotta get yours  
You never know the top till you get too low

A son of a stepfather  
A son of a  
I'm so sorry  
A son of a stepfather  
A son of a  
I'm so sorry  
I'm so sorry  
I'm so sorry  
I'm so sorry  
A son of"

"You know you could have just said that." Lexi and Jay said in unison once Peter was done. Ford smiled and Peter chuckled lightly. Ford and Peter walked out of the room with Lexi and Jay walking behind them. In the middle of the room stood M or Gareth Mallory, Violet Holmes' younger brother and Ford's uncle.

"M," Peter acknowledged coldly.

"L," Mallory replied.

"Gareth," Peter's mouth twitched as he spoke fondly.

"Peter." Mallory's voice also held fondness for the child genius. "I have bad news."

*****

"WHY? Why him? Why us?" A voice whined from the sofa. That voice belonged to Tony Stark, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and Iron Man (Or Iron Child). Around the room scattered were the Avengers. Steve and Natasha sat on the love seat closest to Stark and Sam and Bucky shared the love seat opposite to them. Clint and Stephen sat the furtherest from the rest, silently talking to each other.

"We don't know, Stark. Peter just left." Sam replied.

"Well, I know what I'm going to do." Tony announced after 5 minutes of silence

"What is that, Tony?" Steve had questioned.

"Apparently, MI6 has a new head of R&D, L. As Q, S and E have evaded my last appearance, I am going to see them and L in a couple of days. M has already agreed." Clint and Stephen looked at each other in slight alarm as they knew about Peter being L. This was really Parker luck. Well, this was going really well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and tell me when you would like an update before my technology gets confiscated....
> 
> Please!
> 
> Also next time:
> 
> Parker luck and May's funeral


	3. Parker Luck and Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parker luck and Stark in the middle of MI6. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Sorry for the lateness. There is no real reason as why I have not updated but I am starting again. You guys just seemed to love this story. Why, I do not know. I only wrote this for myself.

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak.

"For christ's sake, stop that!" Merlin and Q complained in unison. At this, Peter turned to look at the bored 16 year old genius that was Ford. With a conspiratorial smirk, tapping and clicking of pens began to echo through the branch. 

"Cut it out. Or I'll tell Mummy." Q threatened. Ford simply smirked, her face simply stating ' _I don't care'._ Peter's joyous laugh soon followed. May's funeral had been a few days previously and it was the first time Peter truly laughed. Ford smiled lightly, happy with the outcome. Merlin glanced at her from behind his blueprints, projecting ' _I thought you don't have emotions'._ The smile morphed into a scowl and Ford began to git her teeth.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Avengers communal living room**

Stark sat in front of a screen filled with photographs of Peter as an intern. His body trembled as tears streamed down his face. On his face sat a sad smile as he reminisced about those days. It was like this that both Clint and Benedict found him at 8 AM American Standard Time.

Clint and Benedict may have lived in America for years but in their hearts they were British first and foremost. That was why they conversed every Tuesday at 8 AM to talk to their siblings. It was normal for them to wake around then and recently it has not become uncommon to them to see a sobbing Tony in front of a screen. 

The two undiscovered Holmes sneakily took waffles with chocolate sauce and strawberries to Clint's floor. Not that their sneakiness was needed, Tony had fallen into a deep, seamless sleep. Tony stayed up most of the night to avoid seeing the nightmares. The nightmares consisted of Peter being found either died or dying. Ford seemed to get some pleasure in watching Stark suffer from her place in the Tower. A place that only JARVIS could see. 

Once Clint and Benedict made their way to Clint's floor, they said "ALPHA" before the feed for JARVIS changed. Benedict moved towards the light switch furthest from the door and allowed his thumb print to be taken. A discrete camera watched the room and the positioning of the two occupants. Once it was clear there was no enemies present, the rom began to shift.

The sofa shifted so that it was touching the wall by Clint's bedroom. The TV moved forward as it was hanging off the wall. It screen began to snow and one by one, the Holmes children began present. The screen had split into six excluding Benedict and Clint. In the top right corner sat the eldest Holmes child, Mycroft. The top middle was the youngest three Holmes and the top left was Sherlock. At the bottom from left to right were Spencer, Aaron and Will. Everyone greeted each other before the conversation turned to MI6's new recruit, L. Only half of the Holmes knew about Peter. The rest only heard about L though Mycroft's compulsive need to know all. 

"You will never find out who he is. I'll make sure of it, Croft." Ford snapped.

"You know who he is. Tell me! I need to know." Mycroft commanded. It didn't work. Ford rolled her eyes and vowed not to say anything to reveal L's identity as it was need to know only not want to know. Clint snorted and Benedict smirked slightly. Mycroft, seeing this, spun round and began to interrogate the two.

"You know who he is, don't you? You will tell me or I will make sure your precious SHIELD will pay." With a worried glance, the Avengers looked at the other conspirators and Merlin and Q took over.

"Hardly likely. If you do, well I guess Ford would love to make your life hell for the rest of her existence." The conversation ended abruptly with this and the conference call was over for another week. 

Around lunch, Stark called the avengers into the main communal living area. He had told them that only him and two other people were able to go to MI6 the next day. Clint had made sure he was one of the two people attending. It had been a long time since he had been able to see his family in London. The other was unfortunately Rogers.

* * *

It was late on Wednesday when Stark, Clint and Rogers made their way into MI6. On their arrival, they were greeted by Moneypenny and Bond. It was a fairly quick walk towards M's office and they were swiftly directed to R&D and Q Branch. 

Upon entering, the three saw many members in the middle of a very intense session. In the epicentre of the group sat four people. M walked purposefully towards them and introduced them to the Avengers.

"Mr Stark, Mr Rogers and Mr Barton meet Q, E, S and L." Clint snorted before quickly covering it up with a cough. These were most certainly not the real heads of department. This Q was a man of 30 of a German descent. He had blond hair and blue eyes. This E was a woman of 34 of an Asian descent. She wore a hijab and had hazel eyes. This S was a woman of Australian descent with blue hair and grey eyes. L however was the true reason for Clint's snort. Well that as well as Tony and Steve's faces. L was a man of over a millennium years old with black hair and emerald eyes. Loki was pretending to be L, not that the other two Avengers knew though.

"Ahhhh. Avengers, it is marvellous to see you all again. How do you do?" Loki spoke, smirking. Tony simply shook his head and told M he was going home. M glanced at Clint minutely and projected a farewell.

Clint climbed into the car and asked the driver to turn the radio on. It was on Radio 1 when a message made, the three in the car freeze and ask the driver to turn it up. The news report continued.

_' Last month we heard that Tony Stark's intern quit his job and seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth. We have new information come in about Peter Parker. For all listeners with children, please turn this off for a moment. Peter Parker's body was found early this morning in a dumpster in Queens. His body was found with a slit mark along his neck. His eyes had acid poured over them before he was beaten to death. This is not all unfortunately. Peter's body was found naked and he seemed to have been raped multiple times. His body was found by a passing dog walker who discovered a stench in the alley. Peter was found with a very weak pulse when the ambulance was called however it came too late. Peter was declared dead on the scene at 6:50 AM. Let us all have a moment of silence for the child.'_

With a hoarse whisper, Stark asked for the radio to be turned off. The three sat frozen for sometime until they got onto the plane. Once there, the Avengers one by one had tears streaming down their faces as they thought about the teen they called family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next and what happened to Peter???!!!!


	4. Peter can't be dead...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surely Peter can't be dead...

_'Last month we heard that Tony Stark's intern quit his job and seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth. We have new information come in about Peter Parker. For all listeners with children, please turn this off for a moment. Peter Parker's body was found early this morning in a dumpster in Queens. His body was found with a slit mark along his neck. His eyes had acid poured over them before he was beaten to death. This is not all unfortunately. Peter's body was found naked and he seemed to have been raped multiple times. His body was found by a passing dog walker who discovered a stench in the alley. Peter was found with a very weak pulse when the ambulance was called however it came too late. Peter was declared dead on the scene at 6:50 AM. Let us all have a moment of silence for the child.'_

"Wait a minute. I am not dead! Ford! WHAT DID YOU DO?" The mentioned child screamed from his room in the Holmes Manor. With no answer, Peter walked out of the bedroom and walked to where he heard Ford working. With a code and retina scan, the library door opened to a lab like setting. On the several slabs in front of him sat Clint, Loki, Siger, Spencer, Merlin and Q. Each had half of their face covered in skin while the other half looked as if it had been charred. 

"Oh my God. Guys. Guys. GUYS! Wake up. Please. You can't be dead." Peter whispered as he went around and shook the bodies. As he did this, he could hear footsteps approaching. Hiding behind Clint's body, Peter waited for Ford to return. The door opened and a song began to play.

"Beware, beware, be skeptical  
Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold  
Deceit so natural  
But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning

Bla-bla-black sheep, have you any soul?  
No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals  
Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick  
Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks

So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day  
You will pay, you will pay

  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt

Aware, aware, you stalk your prey  
With criminal mentality  
You sink your teeth into the people you depend on  
Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem

Feefifofum, you better run and hide  
I smell the blood of a petty little coward  
Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick  
Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch

So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt

Maybe you'll change  
Abandon all your wicked ways  
Make amends and start anew again  
Maybe you'll see  
All the wrongs you did to me  
And start all over, start all over again

Who am I kidding  
Now, let's not get overzealous here  
You've always been a huge piece of shit  
If I could kill you I would  
But it's frowned upon in all fifty states  
Having said that, burn in hell

So tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day  
You will pay, you will pay

  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt

Karma's gonna come collect your debt  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt"

Ford sang as she cut the bodies apart and began to colour their eyes. Wait. Colour their eyes?

"Ford. What are they?" Peter questioned from behind Clint.

"Ah Peter. These" she motioned at the bodies, "are my Heldroids. Human-like androids that contain parts of their representatives DNA."

"So how am I dead?"

"You are not. Your Heldroid is. Unfortunate really. I like it. Spent months editing it. It had your DNA from before the bite so they do not know you are spiderman. Smart, huh?" 

A knock at the door stopped Peter's response and Mr Holmes appeared. 

"Well done. It looks really realistic. Wait. You did not kill your brothers for this, did you?" 

"Would I really do that?" The deadpanned look Siger gave her showed just how much she would do that. 

"Anyway. I came down to tell you that we have some visitors today." With this was said, Siger walked out of the room and towards the living room. With a quick glance at each other, Peter and Ford darted out of the room while ALPHA locked the door behind them. Upon entering the living room, the duo froze.

"Well. I did not see that coming." Before them sat Clint, Bucky and Loki. Loki had sat on top of Bucky's lap, Bucky's arms encircling his waist and chin on his shoulder.

"So Peter. You're not dead." Clint spoke before sharing a glance with Loki and Bucky. The three shared a mischievous smile and turned to the teens. A shiver ran down their backs before Peter stepped behind Ford.

"Protect me." He whispered. The three visitors stepped towards the teens and towered over them...


	5. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint, Loki and Bucky found out that Peter is not dead.
> 
> Now what?

"Protect me." Peter whispered. The three visitors stepped towards the teens and towered over them...

The teens were engulfed in a massive hug. They could hear Siger laughing in the corner, watching on in amusement.

"So how are you alive?" Bucky asked, arms wrapping around Loki, after the hug was broken.

"A Heldriod." Ford mentioned dismissively. She looked closely at the couple before her, eyes narrowed. "Now, when exactly did you get together?"

"Why?" Loki asked, puzzled. He was ignored as Peter began to question it too.

"Late summer or early autumn?"

"Neither. Early summer." Bucky replied, eyes furrowed.

"Okay. Okay. Who told who?" Ford asked, curious.

"It was a spur of the moment thing. We both kissed each other." Loki replied, quickly realising that he will never get a satisfactory answer. A kiss to his neck had him lean back into the embrace slightly.

"Yes! Hand it over, Peter. All £60." Ford smirked, feeling incredibly smug. Peter grit his teeth and sulkily gave Ford the money.

"Okay! What the hell was that?" Clint burst out. He had been watching the exchange in confusion.

"Oh well Peter and I had a bet. £20 per correct prediction. I won. Obviously." Ford explained, smiling at Clint in unbridled glee.

"You weren't right. So why do you get the money?" Bucky asked.

"I was. I said that in early summer, you two will get together and neither of you will tell the other of their feelings. I also said there will be a lot of affection in the relationship. Peter said that it will be late summer or early autumn and that Bucky will tell Loki of his feelings first. He also mentioned that you will not be very affectionate towards each other." The couple then looked towards the shrinking spider.

"I thought Bucky will tell you first. Not because you're weak - not that that's a bad thing. It's just that I thought Bucky would cave first - not that it's bad to tell each other of your feelings. I. I. I'm digging my own grave, aren't I?" Peter rambled, receiving nods from all the other occupants.

"Well. In a couple of weeks, we have our annual Holmes gala and I wanted to get you all suited up." Siger stated as he walked towards his infamous armchair. It was a silver gray ascott armchair with modifications of course.

"Guess you learned your lesson then, Father." Ford said, smiling.

"After the dress incidents of 3 years, 7 years and 13 years, I should have." Siger chuckled.


	6. Suit up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The annual Holmes winter gala is quickly approaching. It's time for the boys to suit up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I do not update regularly but IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!! So as a gift, I am updating this story and one of my other ones.
> 
> Enjoy.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" A man said as he walked the group into his store. The walls were lined with suits of all colours and styles.

The group looked around the room in fascination. Ford however, stood at the back of the group with a pout on her face.

"Why am I even here? I can make our suits at home." She whined.

"Ford, you're seventeen. You should like shopping and actually be more sociable." Peter chided, laughing at Ford's outrage.

"Young sirs. Come on up. We must take your measurements." The tailor said, walking the teens up to the stool. The tape measure flew from their sides to their torso to their arms.

Within the hour, Loki and Bucky had matching midnight suits with red ties. Clint was in a black tuxedo while Merlin and Q both had a grey suit with a black shirt. Ford and Peter stood out from the crowd with a white suit and pale blue shirts.

* * *

The knocker on the front door sounded throught the home. Mummy Holmes squealed and said,

"Oh my Stiles, Mike and Sherly have come home."

At the front doors stood five people.

"Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes. Why on earth have you not visited your poor mother?" A sudden chuckle from Stiles had Mummy turn towards him. "And you young man. I would have thought when your father visited me, you would at least join him. And what are you wearing?"

"Grandmama, at least I am not wearing a bedsheet to the palace like Uncle Sherlock." Stiles exclaimed outraged. John and Gregory both stood to the side, smiling at Mummy Holmes' attack to smother her children and grandchild.

"And you two -" Mummy began before being cut off by Father's voice.

"Violet dear. Let them come in first. It is rather cold outside."

A piano began to play throughout the house to signal their arrival.

"This is gospel for the fallen ones  
Locked away in permanent slumber  
Assembling their philosophies  
From pieces of broken memories

Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart  
Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart

The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds  
But they haven't seen the best of us yet

If you love me let me go  
If you love me let me go  
'Cause these words are knives that often leave scars  
The fear of falling apart  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
The fear, the fear of falling apart

Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart  
Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart

This is gospel for the vagabonds,  
Ne'er-do-wells, insufferable bastards  
Confessing their apostasies  
Led away by imperfect impostors

Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart  
Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart

Don't try to sleep through the end of the world  
Bury me alive  
'Cause I won't give up without a fight

If you love me let me go  
If you love me let me go  
'Cause these words are knives that often leave scars  
The fear of falling apart  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
The fear, the fear of falling apart

Oh, the fear of falling apart

Oh, the fear, the fear of falling apart

Oh (This is the beat of my heart)  
The fear of falling apart

Oh (This is the beat of my heart)  
The fear of falling apart

Oh (This is the beat of my heart)  
The fear of falling apart

Oh (This is the beat of my heart)  
The fear of falling apart"

Ford sat playing the piano, with Peter sitting next to her doing the vocals. Clint, Loki and Bucky sat to the side hormonising with Peter.

"Welcome home boys!" Ford smiled, spinning around to look at the arriving group.


End file.
